Mario: The Movie
Mario: The Movie is a 2014 CGI animated movie. It premiered on the 18th July at 6:00 PM. It was later released in box set with five parts. Plot Part I: The Two Plumbers, A Princess, A King, Suitors And A Scientist Two lowly plumbers, Mario and Luigi, work in the Mushroom Kingdom at Toadstool Castle. One day, Mario is ordered to clean the pipes in the throne room whilst Luigi is to clean the basement. Meanwhile, Princess Peach has to pick a suitor, but doesn't like them. She doesn't like Prince Peasley of the Beanbean Kingdom or Prince Pine of Jewelry Land because she thinks they're too cocky, she doesn't like King K. Rool of Kongo Jungle because of his stupidity, she thinks Kamek of Yoshi Island is sweet and attractive but also thinks he takes his flirting too far, and she all around despises Bowser of the Westlands. Peach actually has a crush on the castle's most trusted plumber, Mario. However, Mario is not royalty, thus they cannot marry. Mario also has a crush on Peach, but has not told her. Luigi and Peach's best friend, Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, share a similar relationship. Kamek, a young, attractive prince, flirts with Peach until she feels extremely uncomfortable. Mario interferes and him and Kamek begin to brawl. Luigi, hearing the fight from above, rushes up. Whilst doing so, he leaves a candle unattended. The brothers easily overpower Kamek. Mario, however, had already taken a beating. The candle that Luigi left burns the basement. The king fires the two, but Peach begs for him to give them their jobs back. The king reluctantly accepts. Whilst Mario heals, Luigi cleans the pipes. He makes friends with the castle technician and mechanic Elvin Gadd. Meanwhile, Bowser is mad at Mario for "stealing" Peach from him. He starts watching Kamek at night whilst he trains in sorcery. He finds out Kamek wants to marry Peach because the Mushroom Kingdom has reign over all the lands. Bowser, who is very protective of Peach, is angered and attacks Kamek. Whilst fighting, Kamek attempts to weaken Bowser with sorcery, but accidentally performs a mutation spell. Kamek turns into a skinny, yellow, hideous monster. Bowser seems to stay the same. Over time, Bowser seems to turn into a dragon turtle monster. Forcing Kamek to change him back, Kamek accidentally speeds up the transformation. Kamek, forming a plan, turns him into a baby. He convinces the infant Bowser that he's a species known as a "Magikoopa". He makes a species of creatures identical to him. Seeing his power grow, he creates an army of beasts. He changes the grassy, cheerful Westlands into a volcano-filled, gloomy and dark empire, titled "Darklands". He tricks Baby Bowser into thinking Mario and Luigi are selfish and horrible, then reverts him back to his original age. Filled with false memories, and eight cunning children called "the Koopalings", Bowser "Koopa" plans an attack on Toadstool Castle. Kamek, the Koopalings caretaker, convinces the children to kidnap Peach. Mario and Luigi witness the kidnapping of Peach. Mario wants to rescue Peach immediately, but Luigi manages to convince him to wait for the battle to end. After the battle, Mario and Luigi find a small boat, just large enough for five people. Gadd volunteers to tag along. Toadsworth, Peach's advisor, and Toad, her assistant, also come along. Due to the Toads' small size, Daisy and Toadette also come along. They sail off and begin their adventure. Category:Mario Films Category:2014 Category:Mario (series) Category:Films Category:Fan Films Category:Computer Animated Films Category:Animated Films Category:Action Films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Comedy Films Category:Sci-Fi Films Category:Nintendo Films